Certain card games employ a plurality of decks, and in some instances as many as six to eight decks. The decks are thoroughly shuffled when first opened and are thereafter typically placed in a dealing shoe from which the cards are dispensed. When all of the cards in the shoe have been exhausted, the decks are reshuffled and again replaced in the dealing shoe. The reshuffling operation is a slow, time consuming and tedious process, due to the number of cards to be shuffled. Also, the shuffling operation is presently done manually.